about a girl
by leviiathan
Summary: Something odd happens to Pam after a visit to vamp camp
1. new begginings

Boisterous, ceaseless ringing resided within my head which spun in a bewildered state. As my eyes became ajar I was blinded by a torrent of radiance as if the sun itself descended upon me at point-blank distance. Expeditiously my eyes adjusted to the light and I hastily examined unfamiliar vicinity with shock and partial curiosity. I breathed heavily for air I didn't need, my eyes searching around the room frantically everywhere was so bright; it made it hard to focus; I felt my eyes drifting shut slightly no stay awake Pam you have to stay awake says the voice in my head, I look over to my right seeing a brunette I recognise as my vampire aunt Nora, she didn't look like herself, she looked fragile like she would break, her head was slightly slanted to the side her

'_Nora_?' I go to choke out but my mouth surprises me by producing a guttural moaning noise instead, when i try and straighten up i find that there are thick silver confines holding my arms...Painfully. were still in the camp, i think fuzzily licking my lips and clearing my throat finally feeling the ability to form words coming back to me,

'Miss. Ravenscroft glad to see your finally awake' came the voice of a man I recognised Mr. Burwell a short ugly man with glasses I squinted my eyes at the harsh naked light bulb that hung above my head in confusion, haloing into blinding rings then bared my fangs at him, the man jumps back mockingly letting out a sarcastic laugh and his guards readied their guns for fire.

'well she's a fiery one isn't she.' Mr. Burwell chided looking towards the steel cage a meter away from me, 'you are going to pay for what you did to my daughter Mr. Northman'

I heard my maker laugh dryly which gave me a slight bout of confidence...if Eric was here then that meant things would be okay.

'whats the matter govenor, are you upset that your daughter is now my daughter' I frowned again tiredly apparent confusion stricken across my face.

'what's he talking about?' I choke out, breathless with desperation which drew the attention of everyone in the room but the unconscious Nora.

'oh he didn't tell you? I stared at him then diverted my vision to Eric hazily fitting all the pieces together only to shake my head in disbelief.

'you didn't' I said in a small voice Eric looked away unable to maintain my icy gaze and I swallowed hard,

'im sorry Pamela' I heard him whisper and squeezed my eyes shut blocking him out...then opened them again focusing on the governor.

'you think your so clever don't you Eric- smirked the man in glasses- well let's see how clever you are without your progeny or your sister you son of a bitch' Mr Burwell growled, (just as I predicted it's time for Eric to Pay for what his done#) getting out two sharp syringes, I hated syringes even in my human life Eric lent forward gripping the cage his fangs descending with a click

'what is that' I rushed suddenly,

'Jesus why does this bitch ask so many questions' Burwell asked pointedly to his guards who laughed evilly

'this my dear is your end' mayor Burwell answered my question with a smooth calm then moved a strand of hair from my face which was frozen at the age of nineteen, it was then the door opened and a man entered wearing a white lab coat

'Mr. Fitzgerald please educate our lovely miss Pamela on what these injection's contain' at that the scientists smile reached his tiny ears completely, channelling the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonder land.

'Exhibit A contains hepitius v which is proven to kill a vampire within five hours- Fitzgerald smiled- and this one exhibit b contains Fronztheria which is extremely hard to combine it's a mix of our dear friend Eric's blood and faerie light which has been proven to be fatal if entering the bloodstream it will kill a vampire within roughly three hours…we think' everyone looked to Nora as she came to.

'miss Gainsborough your just in time' Mr Burwell smiled 'see we want you to choose Eric, so...which one? Your progeny Pamela or your lover Nora' the mayor smiled eagerly

'im not his Progeny' I gritted through my teeth the words running out full of venom and resentment mostly towards Eric at this current moment.

'your fucking daughter is' I announced grinning cruelly at the pained look on the governors face, so it had worked i had hit a nerve. 'your disgusting...its no wonder why your daughter wanted to escape' I spit with a voice full of venom trying to hide how much i am actually shitting myself, it was then the govener rounded the slab so he was before me then struck me back hand in the face which drew a gasp of shock from me, the resounding _crack _echoes through the room and I crumple slightly hearing a primal growl erupt from Eric.

'oww' I moaned as he turned his back on me straightening his blazer neatly 'that hurts, you fucking pervert!' (I would tear him apart from the feet up for even daring to do this to me...to Eric, gahh even to Nora).

'choose' he demanded ignoring my provockative retort fuck this was like France all over again.

'me...Kill me' Eric shot out in desperation and I felt my lungs shut down in fear same fucking scinerio then.

'No' Nora and myself cried out in unison,

'kill me…Kill me-I finished the sentence uselessly instantly forgetting my bitterness towards Eric for creating a new progeny, my short lived spout of courage running down the drain-not him' I beseech pressing my lips together firmly this fucker was lucky i had to be desperate to beg... I never begged.

'Not so tough are you now are you Blondie...you see I am going to kill you Pam- walks swiftly to Eric's cage- and Nora too'

'what do you want me to do?' Eric cut in 'I'll do whatever you want just let them go'

'it's too late' the mayor replied glassy eyed with a sick psychotic look on his face. I looked to Burwell then caught my life partners sea blue eyes a second time.

'Eric' I implored anxiously, trying to twist away from an approaching guard. The _Help me _clearly implied. Burwell grabbed the syringe filled with faerie light and stalked towards me I exhaling a sigh of relief...maybe? and I shake my head violently finding myself on the verge of tears 'please- I start then feel one of the guards pull my hair hard to put my head at a slant

'No…No!' I began to cry out which turned into full blown screaming attack as I felt the injection pierce the tender skin of my neck where my pulse used to be unruly tears bursting their way free from my eyes I can hear Eric fighting against the bars, roaring my name in vain and dangerously trying to break the bars to his prison….

there was a ten second count until I felt the thin metal withdraw from the empty vein in my neck and I let my head roll back as I let out a sob of despair and defeat.

'there now that wasn't so bad was it? Fronztheria for Pam and- he got out the next deadly weapon- hep v for Nora'

"You'll never get away with it" I shout out my voice unsteady but the governor ignored me. Nora's jab went quickly without a fight it seemed she had given up Eric screamed out her name with the need to get to her to protect her obviously overpowering him

'Erm sir-the doctor said awkwardly- that wasn't hep v... that was bill Compton's blood'

'then where's the fucking hep v blood' mayor Burwell burst out in anger Fitzgerald shook his head 'there's another supply in lab three' he stuttered pointing towards the exit

'then let's go and get it' Mr. Burwell snapped. grabbing the empty vile from the floor before exitting out the door his ever loyal follower also left following him. Nora and Eric began to converse and I can barely hear them as I stare at the wall, something didnt feel...i felt...wrong, like one of those feelings you can't quite put your finger on turning my head slightly I felt my stomach twist and lurch then attempted to move slightly but felt shock run it's way up my spine at the sudden motion, Looking down towards my shaky hands I hawk eye them momentarily until I hear Eric's voice as if it was underwater I jumped on hearing my name dropping the silver vile of hep v I held in my left hand and hissing pain at the burn it left, the sound of metal hitting the ground peaked Nora's attention.

'Pam how did you get that' Nora asked cocking her head to look over to her left.

'The therapist…he said he could get me it if I- I went to say but decided to spare myself the shame- I couldn't let you die your Eric's sister he already lost Godric I won't let him lose you too' I shivered weakly feeling my jab start to take greater effect

'im so sorry' I heard eric say I manage to shake my head, then the door opens and my very hated vampire sister walks in I don't even know her name…and I don't care.

' I came to get you guys' the baby vampire smiled proudly holding up a devoured hand probably trying to impress Eric to him it was cute but it frantically made me sick,

'you've done very well willa' Eric nodded the brunette smiled and went for the dead body on the floor 'err not yet baby vampire first get me out of these' he said rattling the chains willa unlocked the cell door then unchained Eric who went straight towards me looking over to make sure Nora was okay she gave him a nod saying she was okay

'Pam' Eric moved the hair that hung over my face had my chains always been untied willa must had broken them

'Pam you have to stay awake' I looked at him wearily, staring at his perfect face the lights...they were so intense like a halo around him making him look perfect almost godlike, like an archangel.

' Eric you have to go before he comes back you have to leave me' I stuttered

'no…Pamela you're going to be okay- I cut him off 'please its better this way' Eric shook his head in disbelief

'what?'

'Tara's gone…there's no point' I swallowed the words when he spoke my name, and another hard shiver runs up my spine, followed by a flood of white hot pain fresh tears force their way to my eyelids turning icy in the almost frigid air of the room, stinging my cheeks...was that right, was this the effect of what burwell had given me...it fucking hurts.

'Pam we have to get you out of here!' he roared in frustration 'come on I've got you' he stated helping me up I wrapped my arms around him letting him take my weight as my feet hit the floor…

* * *

once we were in the hallway my body began to giving up on me and i stumbled clubsily as if id broken a heel trying to keep up with Eric's pace

'stop' I croaked 'Pam?'

Eric looked me in the eyes

'Eric I can't go on, I can't…" I was cut off by an unexpected pain centring from the middle of my chest just where my heart use to be and I gripped my chest my eyes rolling to the back of my head as i crumpled to my knee's.

"Pam just hang on a little bit longer" my maker panicked as he tried to lift me but I stopped him grabbing his shoulders.

"No eric i need to say this to you...im running out of time i can feel it" I cried in a mixture of pain and trepidation fisting his blue vamp camp overall.

"you're not going to die I'll fix it" my maker hissed as his denial state started to show "im gonna get you out of here"

'I need to tell you' I shook my head sadly biting my lip to contain my tears ' I love you Eric...- i faltered weakly,- i dont care about, sookie the authority, nora none of it matters anymore...no of it ever mattered- I continued hitting the state of delirium ' i love you'

'I love you too Pam which is why i am going to get you out of here...i will not lose you' he said lifting me into his strong arms and carrying me off through the hallway.

Everything was going so fast and I could barely keep my eyes open, the voice of my maker was the only thing keeping me awake.

"Pam you need to stay with me...i need you i cant do this without you" Eric's voice came as I felt everything go numb. The shock hit me hard, I felt it, but it wasn't painful. I couldn't believe what was happening; I closed my eyes shivering feeling my arms fall asleep. I have to get better, I'll make it through this, I have to surely, I thought to myself. Soon doubt began to flood into my thoughts as my mind began to weave in and out of consciousness. Fear ran through my empty veins turning my remaining blood cold. The world seemed to go darker as I looked into my maker's desperate eyes

'were almost out pam' I barley heard my Eric's voice. I felt the last breath of air escape my lungs as I desperately grasped any remaining life I had in me. Finally, I felt every ounce of emotion drain from me, as death took my hand and guided me away from this world.

Nora Pov:

"Nora Pam can't hang on any longer" my brother's voice came from behind me. I turned round to see him clutching a practically lifeless Pam to his body. I knew then that she was going, I had to get Eric away from her body before…it was then her body crumpled into a puddle of bloody guts. I felt the weak bond with Pam snap and a part of me felt lost but I realised what I was feeling was only the second hand of what Eric was feeling.

"Eric…" I began starting towards him; he looked up at me with a shocked expression. Before I felt the full force of his pain causing me to stagger back holding my chest, it was all so overwhelming.

"Eric we need to leave" I managed walking towards my brother and tugging gently on his arm.

"No, she's going to make it we just have to get her back to Fangtasia" he hissed out ,

"You have to leave her brother" I said letting my voice take on a firm edge pulling him with more strength. It was then he roared at me lashing out and grabbing my throat. I let out a choked sob feeling his pain as I stared him in the face. It was then felt his inner turmoil came through the bond and he crumpled to the floor crying with hysteria. I stood there breathing heavily for unneeded breath,

"we have to get him out of here Willa" I said to my newly turned niece.

"on it" she stammered holding up the keys to one of the vehicles. I managed to drag Eric up as he screamed and tried to fight back despite his one thousand year old strengh but I wouldn't let him, we had no choice but to leave Pam's remains.

* * *

"He hasn't come out of her room, I can't speak to him" I said to the small doctor,

"it's grief, his just lost his child and the love of his life, give him time" the little gremlin spoke as she packed up her things and left the bar. I sighed walking over to the bar and grabbing a true blood, I was about to raise it to have a sip when a crash from the basement came followed by Eric's rage. I was in the basement faster than a human could blink, to see my brother. His face was covered in blood from his tears his fangs full on show and his blonde hair a mess. My eyes followed Pamela's broken coffin,

"Eric come on" I began,

"NO NORA MY PAM IS DEAD, SHE'S GONE AND SHE'S NOT FUCKING COMING BACK!" I shook my head

'im so sorry brother I can't imagine'

'don't fucking patronise me Nora' he growled…

Pam/Paige's pov

"I know mom, I know" I said as I turned up the music in my car and enjoyed the cool night's breeze.

"Ok mom I've got to go love you" I spoke as I hung up the phone, Fangtasia the sign read I think I'm going to like this place. I hoped out of my vehicle feeling free and strutted towards the entrance.

"I'm an adult know eighteen years old just graduated from High school and I can do anything I damn well please" I thought to myself as I smiled stopping at the big security guard who looked at me, his face twisting into an expression of shock.

"Can I come in…please wanna see my ID totally have it" I said with a cute smile

"I don't think that's needed" the man said as he opened the door for me. The club was packed full women half-dressed and some of the sexiest men I've probably ever laid eyes on and probably out of my league too. I went to the bar and sat down. Getting out my phone and checking if I had any mail from Dean. Nope no mail, I had just met Dean and seemed like an alright guy. It was then a scruffy looking dirty blonde came to the bar not seeming to pay much attention to me, "what do you want" she said seeming preoccupied looking down at her phone until she saw my face. She screamed making me jump as I instantly got out a mirror,

"what is it a zit" I shrieked moving my big brunette hair from my face but I couldn't see anything just my face it was then the blonde flew from the bar and disappeared into an office. Ok know I was starting to feel hated why did everyone keep doing that maybe she knew about the video maybe it had gone viral and this whole bar new about it and they were all talking about me I need to leave. I hoped of my seat and turned when my forehead bumped the chest of a tall blonde man about 6 feet 4.

"Whoa I'm sorry man I didn't see you there" I began when his eyes met mine, they were a fiery blue. He was kind of hot.

"What is this" he asked touching my face, "whoa man I think you're a bit drunk" I said making move past but he blocked my path. "Pamela" he muttered moving impossibly close to me, "I'm not called Pamela my names Paige that's my middle name, I don't love it but there you go parents right?'

'Guess not' I breathed out then stopped staring at him I nodded tapping my fingers against the bar then grabbing my bag

' I should be getting back to'...-were was I going I didn't know where guess I'd be Kipping Here tonight

'erm' I said looking up at the man 'excuse me' I cocked my head to the side then did an awarkward smile

'excuse me please' I smirked politely pulling my tattered bag overy my shoulder it was then I finally had enough 'look mister will you get the fuck out of my way because- the blonde cut me off 'come with me' he said sharply grabbing my hand in. Vice like grip and dragging me to the office the slutty looking bar tender had ran into earlier 'ouch what the fuck' I yelled when he threw me into the office stepped inside and closed the door behind us 'what's your deal' I started but was soon cut of when he pulled me in an alien like fluid grace into a hot and heated kiss 'I didn't know how to react, I didn't have time to, I shoved against him whimpering into his mouth free pulled away and I stood there staring at him with Wide eyes, 'do I know you' I shook my head moving my chocolate colored hair away from my face


	2. shock

The Man stared at me in complete utter shock, His blue eyes boring into those of mine.

"You must be" he said gripping onto my shoulders and squeezing which to be honest kind of hurt.

"Ouch, dude what the hell I'm not who you think I am, I'm a college graduate whose meant to be going Harvard in just a couple of weeks, ok" I spluttered tripping over my own words then throwing my hands up in the I don't want any trouble sign . It was then the tall blonde grabbed me by my forearm leading me towards a door that read office.

"What the fuck…get your hands off me" I shrieked trying to scratch him away, why was this man treating me like this what had I ever done to him…I had never seen him before in my life. Before I knew it we were inside his office, two women one blonde haired the other brunette sat staring at me as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Bloody hell" the brunette muttered raising out of the seat she had taken on the couch and stalking towards me, seeming speechless,

"What is this Nora" the tall man asked his voice cold making him seem even more unfriendly.

'I don't know' the women known as Nora shook her head

'get off me I burst out noticing he was still holding onto me 'I just want a drink okay? I just want a DRINK!' I bellowed trying to storm out the office only to be stopped by the brunette female

'get off me! Don't touch me alright? - She grabbed me by both arms again leading me to a seat by the desk

'we just need you to sit down Pamela everything will be fine you can go anywhere you want after okay? - 'get off me don't touch me!' I continued to scream childishly this woman was surprisingly strong I knew I had no chance 'ouch…I only wanted a drink!' I screeched pulling some of my hair out of the boob tube I was wearing

'Pam-

'It's Paige I interrupted

'Paige-the blonde continued – Im sookie do you remember me? 'I stared at her noticing how pretty she was

'No I don't remember you Sookie-I said with the hand gestures- but I'd like to get to know you…I stated sitting forward in the chair biting my lip that was covered in rouge lipstick I had only recently found out that I was extremely bisexual I laughed seeing Sookie grimace

'I'm taken' Sookie stated staring towards Eric which made an audible growl erupt from Nora's chest I thought back a smirk who could blame her the dude was smoking hot, I would have wanted a piece to but…he was sooo far out of my leaugue

'Sorry to break this nice little reunion up but Im meeting my boyfriend in about let's see…erm two minutes so can I go' I rushed of course i had lied dean was not my boyfriend although i wish he was he was to old for me but that didnt mean i couldnt try

'No' Eric stated

'We still have questions' I rolled my eyes

'You can't keep me here!' I screamed practically jumping out of the chair

'Paige just sit down' Nora began but I cut her off with a punch to the face, Sookie looked taken aback while Eric smirked but it quickly disappeared when…Fangs detracted from the brunettes' gums

'_wtf_' I thought backing away and in the blink of an eye Nora was on top of me trying to…to kill me I screamed trying to kick her off Eric pulled her from me without effort I lay in a rumpled mess on the couch

'Paige…-Sookie started as Nora growled in protest- Nora she's just a kid!?- Sookie finished walking towards me

'Stay away from me… I cried feeling salty tears run down my face causing my mascara to run…Stay away from me!' Nora somehow managed to shake free from Eric's grip and was after me again…I felt my hands almost burn Painfully as bright light extracted from them the power erupted through me like a storm, my fight or flight instincts began to kick in I chose fight., shooting the light in Nora's direction I stood up stumbling a little, I was a fighter that's what dean loved about me he had said so himself, I looked to my hands wondering what the hell had just happened all eyes were on me and I couldn't cope this was my chance of escape and I took it running out of the office and into the wave of people.

I continued to shove past the humans and whatever creatures they were in the crowd, I could feel myself getting groped by gross dirty fang bangers in every direction, I looked back to see the blonde woman named sookie following me then bumped into a hard object looking up I caught sight of dean beside him were two men one wearing a checked shirt and one wearing a business suit with a trench coat on top

'Dean thank god…I thought you weren't gonna come' I rushed blinking away more tears,

'Paige slow down tell me what happened' I instantly spoke

'These people they took me into that office and then…-

'Okay that's enough alcohol for you Pam' Sookie blurted

'Stay away from our sister' the tall dude with shaggy hair standing behind dean burst out

'SAM!' dean practically growled I recoiled from them staring at them

'What?! No…No…No' I repeated looking around then seeing Eric 'No!' I screamed shoving Past dean and running out of fangtasia into the night air I walked fast pace into nowhere moving my hair away from my face.

**Hope you enjoyed, the baby fic will be updated soon and yeah leave reviews x**


End file.
